101universefandomcom-20200214-history
Krokotopia
Krokotopia is a desert world in the Spiral. It is home to the Mander species, and is frequently visited by the Royal Expeditionary Force of Marleybone, who excavate ancient artifacts from the world for use in exhibits inside the Marleybone Royal Museum. The world is home to the School of Balance, which is the official school of sorcery at Ravenwood School of Magical Arts. History The Krokotopia War For thousands of years, the Manders lived in harmony, but this changed when an island full of Kroks rose to The Oasis, and they began to settle onto the world. The Manders were kind and took care of the displaced people, but their hospitality was taken advantage of, and the Kroks overthrew the government of the world, enslaving the Manders. The Djeserit family and the Ahnic family were the two most powerful families of the Krok species. Both families shared their power and became stronger as one when am Ahnic wizard married a Djeserit warrior, making the Krok's hold on Krokotopia even stronger than it was before. The marriage was long and successful, but Irisi Djeserit eventually passed away, and power was transferred to Queen Krokopatra. When discussing which family's tomb the body of Irisi would rest in, the Ahnic family insisted that Irisi be buried in the Ahnic Family Tomb rather than the Djeserit Family Tomb tomb, despite her being born a Djeserit. This greatly angered the Djeserit family, who feared the Ahnic family was trying to take over Krokotopia for themselves. The Djeserit declared war on the Ahnic family, starting the Krokotopia War. During the war, a small group of magical Kroks created the Order of the Fang. They also wrote the Krokonomicon, a book of dark magic that put a majority of the rest of their species into the Great Sleep. Krokotopia entered an era of peace, and the Manders were once again the rulers of the world. The Krok Awakening In 2008, centuries after the end of the War was forced by the Order of the Fang, the Royal Expeditionary Force of Marleybone, led by Professor Winthrop, began to excavate the Pyramid of the Sun, and while doing so accidentally awoke the Kroks from their sleep. The Kroks quickly re-enslaved the Manders, and re-instated their hold over Krokotopia once again. Soon after, Malistaire Drake arrived on Krokotopia, searching for the Krokonomicon as part of his plan to awaken the Dragon Titan and revive his wife Sylvia, who had recently died. Locations The Oasis The Oasis is the main hub of Krokotopia. It contains entrances to the other main regions of the world, and there is also various shops for travelers as well as the Krokotopia Library. Pyramid of the Sun The Pyramid of the Sun is a giant pyramid that serves as the main living quarters of the Krokotopians. The pyramid's main area, the Altar of Kings, is split up into three different sections, the Chamber of Fire, the Royal Hall, and the Palace of Fire. The Palace of Fire is where the king once resided, in the Throne Room of Fire. Tomb of Storms The Tomb of Storms is a tomb that is a burial site of the Ahnic and Djeserit royal families. The main area in the entrance, the Well of Spirits, is split up into the Ahnic Family Tomb, the Temple of Storms, the Karanahn Barracks, and the Djeserit Family Tomb. The Karanahn Barracks also contains the Karanahn Palace. Krokosphinx The Krokosphinx is a small island separated from the main island. It contains a temple that has four different areas; the Grand Arena, the Hall of Champions, the Emperor's Retreat, and the Vault of Ice. Zigazag Zigazag is an island in Krokotopia. Gallery File:Krokotopia P101.png File:Krokotopia concept art 2000s.jpg External links *Game Worlds: Emyprea | Wizard101 Free Online Game Category:Krokotopia Category:Worlds Category:Unaffiliated Worlds